


Special Assignment

by Brie (AttackonTitins)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonTitins/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren always did like his special assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Assignment

It was a hot, sweaty, _disgustingly humid_ day and training was awful. Eren and his squadmates, more so just Petra, were resting under a tree to escape the heat. The others were practicing their close combat skills. It was Aurou versus Erd and Gunther; Aurou was surprisingly coordinated for someone who couldn’t talk without biting his tongue.

“That was _one time!”_ He would yell when someone brought it up. It was funny nonetheless.

Conversation was sparse between Petra and Eren, but there were comments made when they noticed Levi stalking towards them. Comments along the line of, “Fuck, we’re fucked, we should be practicing.” Mostly from Eren, who radiated panic and anxiousness. Petra on the other hand, curled her legs up slightly and greeted her captain. Levi nodded in her direction but switched his attention to Eren, who was stood upright and scared.

“It’s hot as balls out here. What are you guys doing?” Neither Eren nor Petra could answer for a moment; they were supposed to be training. That’s what they were told to do.

Once Eren had calmed down a bit, he replied, “Practicing, sir.”

“It’s too hot. Get inside, cool off, and clean instead.” Levi regarded the rest of his squad in the sun, sweating through their shirts. He grimaced and turned around, but turned back and looked Eren up and down. “Oh, except for you, Eren. Wash and meet Erwin and me in his office. We have an assignment for you.” Then he turned and walked away.

Eren blinked a couple of times. Assignment usually meant something differently from what the rest of his squad knew. He felt weird keeping that secret from them, but it didn’t stop him from walking in with them and saying that Levi wanted him to clean up. They didn’t question it, but Aurou yelled that they would save a mop for him. How kind.

Eren lightly jogged to his room for a fresh change of clothes (although he didn’t see the point, they’d be removed anyway), then to the locker rooms. There was enough water, albeit cold water, to rinse his body down of sweat and dirt. He snagged a towel and dried off quickly, dressing even quicker, and running up to Erwin’s office. It was a fight with his jacket the entire way: his elbow got caught in the back somehowand his hands wouldn’t go through the sleeves. If Corporal Levi saw, he’d be beaten. It was so embarrassing.

Although Erwin insisted that Eren didn’t need to knock at that point, he still did out of respect, and it never failed to amuse his superiors. Eren waited patiently as he heard heavy footfalls on the other side of the door and some chuckling, which was definitely not Levi. Though it was Levi who answered the door and ushered him in, Erwin was leaning against the desk, waiting. He waved his hand out towards the couch, purposely chosen for its space and comfort. “Sit, Eren. You already know why you’re here.”

Eren strode past Erwin, pausing for a second when he felt hands on his shoulders. Erwin was pulling off the jacket he struggled so much with. Slightly irritated with the gesture (What was even the point? There was so much effort to put it on in the first place), Eren sat down. Erwin still tended to him, taking off his boots, undoing his straps and stripping them off. Eren gave his thanks and looked around for Levi, spotting him walking around the room. Erwin brought his attention back by placing his hand on the side of Eren’s face and turning his head towards his groin.

From the corner of his eye, Eren thought he saw Levi look up from a desk drawer and glare at Erwin. Eren ignored it, undid the fly to Erwin’s pants, and pulled his cock from his boxers. Though soft, Eren sucked on it anyway, appreciating the hand that smoothed his hair back and the low voice that praised him. Levi was always full of snide comments when Erwin was the center of attention; they always bickered with each other. Eren didn’t care much, just enjoyed the attention he received.

Usually while one of them was preoccupied, the other would get the oil. It was Levi’s turn this time, and when that task was accomplished, he shoved Erwin out of the way and plopped himself down on Eren’s lap. “Now, Eren. Who tops today?”

Oh, no. If he answered there would be a shitstorm from either party. He didn’t reply, choosing instead to wipe his mouth and undo the buttons on Levi’s shirt. Levi accepted that, wrapping an arm around Eren’s back, grinding down, and sucking on the boy’s neck. Eren whimpered and tried to push Levi’s shirt off, without success, but Erwin got it by prying Levi off of him. It was a competition from the start.

Levi ended up sitting on the end of the couch. He spread his legs a little bit; an open invitation for a little head. Eren complied by kneeling in front of his superior, losing sight of where the other went. In any case, Eren managed to get Levi’s pants down and off, and saw him pat a space next to him. “Come up here.”

It was weird, to say the least, but Eren did as he said and sat next to his corporal. “Now, undo your pants, put your ass up.” It was a new position that they hadn’t tried before. Eren wasn’t sure what it was called, nor did he care much with the way Levi cooed to him and ghosted his fingers along Eren’s neck in gentle persuasion.

Eren did as he was told, took Levi’s cock into his mouth, and heard the man above him hiss. While he lewdly sucked on Levi’s dick, Eren felt Erwin’s hands grab his hips, felt his fingers hook under the waist of his pants and pull them down. Like a good little boy, Eren tried his best to spread his knees far as he could. Erwin run a thumb over Eren’s asshole; Eren bucked back and moaned around Levi. He detached himself from the cock in front of him to moan and gasp while Erwin worked a finger in him. Eren rutted back against Erwin’s fingers and whimpered. Levi ran a hand through his hair and guided his mouth back down onto his dick.

“Now, Eren.” Levi drawled, “You never answered my question. Who do you want to top?”

Not wanting to offend either of them, Eren continued to ignore Levi’s question and focus instead on Erwin working him open and stroking his own cock. But if he had to pick a favorite, it would be watching Levi get fucked by Erwin while he lay underneath them, stroking his and Levi’s cocks together. They did that once, and Levi made sure it would never happen again. It hasn’t, much to Eren’s disappointment, and despite his efforts.

When he came back to reality, Eren heard Levi and Erwin bickering about who should top. Eren’s lips were attached to the base of Levi’s cock, and he removed them to brokenly say, “Erwin.”

Eren couldn’t see his face, but he was sure Erwin was as smug as ever. Levi shoved Eren’s head back down. “Do your job, brat.”

Eren smiled. Before he could get his mouth back around Levi’s length, he felt Erwin line himself up, and slowly push in. Eren turned bright red and adjusted his legs, breathing heavy onto Levi’s cock. Erwin asked if he was okay, and he nodded, balancing on one hand and stroking Levi with other. After what felt like hours, Erwin was moving at a steady pace, turning Eren into a boneless, moaning mess. Levi’s hand continued to brush his hair as he bobbed up and down, swallowing around his cock.

Erwin was never a dirty talker, but Levi was, and hearing the little _good boy_ s and _your mouth is so perfect_ made Eren gasp and groan. Levi gripped Eren’s head and kept his head where it was, thrusting up into his mouth. “You like Erwin fucking you, hm? Like the feeling of him tearing you in half?”

Eren cried out around Levi’s dick. Levi muttered a few obscenities before spilling into Eren’s mouth. He tried his best to swallow, but between moaning lost some in the crossfire. “That’s alright, just clean up.” Levi consoled as he stroked the side of Eren’s face. His tongue darted over Levi’s softening cock, paying special attention and making sure he would lick up what he lost. Eren felt Erwin give one good thrust, which made him shout and arch his back.

Erwin had a tight grip on Eren’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises, and held him still while he pounded away. He plunged into Eren a few more times before his rhythm became erratic, and on his last push Erwin came, panting and grunting. He let go of Eren, who promptly fell flat on the couch. He didn’t want to mention anything, but he still had a painful erection to take care of.

Eren was flipped over by Erwin, who eyed his dick. His head was Levi’s lap, who ran his fingers through his hair. Levi was watching Erwin gauge Eren’s cock. “Please, allow me.” Levi said bitterly, moving Eren’s head so he could move himself to the other end of his couch. He wasted no time in taking Eren’s length. Erwin replaced Levi’s spot, pulling Eren upright so he could kiss him and suck on his neck. Eren gripped the side of the couch and openly moaned, watching Levi bob up and down on his dick. Erwin nibbled his ear, causing a rolling movement from back to hips. A few more nibbles and bobs later, Eren came with a groan.

Levi sucked on him through his orgasm. Afterwards, he got up to get a towel for cleanup. Eren stayed, resting against Erwin, waiting for his breathing to calm down. He always did like his special assignments.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. This was a prompt sent to me back in, like. October. And it's December. Oh boy.   
> I'm gonna be busting these out considering my finals are this week, meaning I'll be done for a month and able to spend many hours writing erotic gay fanfiction.   
> I actually stayed up until about 3 the other morning writing this one, so a little disclaimer there. I couldn't really see straight. I was pretty out of it. Which means this is basically unedited and I don't plan on changing that. uwu
> 
> If you read Puppy Love, expect a chapter next week sometime. That's been on hold since I started working, considering I'm scheduled the nights I could work on the dumb thing. bah   
> There's also been a ton of homework, personal stuff, basically little time to write. Apologies? omg. I dunno. Enjoy~ 
> 
> My tumblr URL for the holiday season is shingekinosnowmen.


End file.
